The present invention relates generally to the digital monitoring of meetings, and more particularly to generating actions based on communications with meetings.
Collaborative meetings are used to: establish communications among users at various levels within an organization, share information, establish goals, and distribute assignments. Businesses can utilize electronic meetings, such as teleconferences to communicate directly with multiple individuals, such as members of a business, suppliers, and representatives of a client dispersed across various geographical locations without incurring the time, the expense, and the disruption associated with travel for in-person interactions. One common meeting method is a teleconference utilizing audio communications over telecommunication systems. Advances in technology enable digital audio communication, such as Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP). VoIP is not limited to audio communication via a handset, VoIP can support audio obtained, for example from a microphone of a computer. VoIP solutions can also provide users with faxes, voice mail, e-mail, and Web conferences (e.g., an example of a collaboration system).
Collaboration systems combine the use of video, audio, and on-screen drawing capabilities using various: desktop computing devices, mobile devices (e.g., laptop computers, smartphone, smart glasses and other wearable devices, etc.), and shared devices, such as digital projectors and digital whiteboards to communicate over networks, enabling multi-party conferencing in real-time, independent of location. With the advent of Cloud computing systems and Cloud computing services, digital meetings (e.g., teleconferencing) provide a more secure mobile collaboration system where users may exchange data, files, images, videos, etc. In some instances, collaboration software can allow participants in different locations to interact with the data, files, images, and videos (e.g., project management, online proofing, etc.). Collaborative meetings are not limited to a business environment. For example, education, medicine, government, and non-profit organizations also benefit from collaborative meetings.